


[Podfic] Of Body and Heart

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pseudo-Incest, UAF Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: Aviendha has decided that Elayne could use a few lessons in wrestling and hand-to-hand combat such as Far Dareis Mai are taught. By the end of the lesson, however, both find that they have learned far more than they expected.
Relationships: Aviendha/Elayne Trakand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Of Body and Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacobeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Body and Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457502) by [Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima). 



> A podfic for [thesmartbluebox](https://thesmartbluebox.tumblr.com) for the 2019 Unreasonably Attractive Fandom Secret Santa! I, too, adore Elayne/Avi, so this was a pleasure to record for you. :D


End file.
